


It Was Worth It

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Thomas Jefferson Goes To War, War AU, servant!james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas longs to see James.(AKA an AU where Thomas Jefferson goes to war.)





	

Battle. Why did so many people fight? Everyone was so cold, so hungry, so touch starved. It rained every other night, creating masses of men struggling to hide under cover. Their supplies of food were often stolen or destroyed by the British, making soldiers starve, some falling ill to lack of nutrition.

And the issue with being touch starved? There was no way to fix it. You were surrounded by men, and even if that was your heaven, you would be hung.

Thomas, another soldier in the seemingly endless supply, longed to go home, to see his beloved James who waited as a servant, though he was so much more than that. Him being a servant was a perfect excuse for him always being around Thomas, and he often slept at the mansion.

He begged any God who would listen to be able to see him, to hold him, to touch him. To gently cup his cheek and bring him into a kiss, to wrap his arms around James and pulling him into the tightest hug, to quickly rush to get each other’s clothing off and discard it on the floor.

Thomas wanted to feel his warmth. He just wanted his lover back, as most men did. But Thomas wasn’t most men, and neither was James. Their love was true and never ending and illegal, which added the constant fear of being hung.

But it was worth it, and it always would be as long as Thomas and James were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it's so short.
> 
> If you want to talk to me about jeffmads, hit me up here: @hvmiltoon


End file.
